User blog:SuperBuffalo007/Inanimate Insanity 1 In One Blog Post
Inanimate Insanity is a spin-off show of Battle For Dream Island and was created by Adam, Taylor, and Brian. Here are the episodes as if they were simplified. Episode 1 MePhone 4 hosts a competition where 14 contestants will try to win a million dollars. Those are OJ, Knife, Nickel, Salt, Paper, Baseball, Lightbulb, Taco, Pepper, Paintbrush, Marshmallow, Pickle, Bomb, and Balloon. To select the team captains they all attempt to jump into water, but if they fail, they fall in elephant feces. The winners of the first contest are Lightbulb and Balloon. Episode 2 The two teams choose their teammates and face off in another challenge for elimination of the losing, which was to gather the most lemons. At the last seconds, the Chicken Legs (Balloon) win 33 to 32 and it was all thanks to Taco. Team Epic (Lightbulb) then voted out Paper and Knife, but Paper took the boot in a tiebreaker. Epsiode 3 The teams then battle each other in an Arena of Death and they used 4 contestants each. The CLs win again with Taco (Balloon) outlasting Baseball (Lightbulb) and the Epics went to elimination again. This time Baseball was voted out (they honestly should've picked Knife) and the teams were (E) 5 - 7 (CL). Episode 4 Teams are now going to throw each member onto the other side of the gorge, which is really glitchy if you ask me. and guess who won? Chicken Legs with Pickle and Taco vs. Marshmallow. Pickle won this time but the viewers were voting. Episode 5a and 5b 5a '''The viewers voted out Lightbulb due to NickLE. The next contest was to stack golf balls and teams were temporarily broken up and Bomb, Salt, Pickle, and Balloon were the ones to finish first, with Marshmallow, Pepper, Knife, and Taco (finally) up for elimination. '''5b We then find out what Paper and Baseball were doing, with Lightbulb shattering into Idiotic Island, yes, that's where they go when they're eliminated, ask Adam, Taylor, or Brian for proof! Episode 6 Newbies HOORAY! But they settle this to figure out who is debuting the game, and Apple was the winner, and the teams face off in their first triathlon and Epic won Apple on their team with the Chickenlegs FINALLY getting elimination but it's a contestant vote. Also Nickel took Lightbulb's place as an eliminated contestant and Lightbulb rejoined. Episode 7 The Chicken Legs voted out Balloon but Balloon himself voted out Salt. The teams then were set out to find candy and the winner for Epic was Marshmallow with 200 candies to make 235 total. But Chicken Legs got only 40, so Pickle, Salt, Taco, and Pepper were up for elimination. OJ and Bomb were on the same team but won immunity. Episode 8 Now it's my turn to ruin this blog! These annoying teams are being broken up because friendship is dumb! Bad Pickle, Stupid Bomb, and Horrid Lightbulb- Hey, what are you doing here, 4S? This isn't your blog! It's MINE! Anywho- 'were up for elimination! The viewers need to vote on them NOOOOW!!! '...Thank god OJ, Taco, and Marshmallow rescued 4 from his death. ...Wait a minute, Pickle, Bomb, and Lightbulb are not bad, stupid, and horrible!! Why would you say that?! 'Because I can! '''No you can't! Episode 9 Thank god he's gone. Now then, It's a Christmas Holiday Special! Lightbulb took the boot again and this challenge is to find a Christmas tree and decorate it as best as the contestants can. The winners were Team Chickenleg finally again and nobody was...going home today...however someone is returning this time! Episode 10 It's rejoining time and Paper won with 97 votes, and the next challenge was to "cross the border', which meant to cross the Cactus Desert. Teams were broken up temporarily again and Bomb won. Bow also hacked the game due to Adam forcing MePhone to let her join. Two people were going home this time. Episode 11 The viewers were voting for 2 people but MePhone said to vote for 1 only. The 2 going home were Salt and Paintbrush, leading Salt to hang out with her ''girlfriend. ''Then Paintbrush's gender became a question (It should never have been) and the teams were broken up and the contestants had to find a coin. Marshmallow Paper won. Episode 12 Bomb is eliminated this episode. The winner from last episode got a prize, and the next contest is the first. Yes, The Crappy Cliff was the next challenge, and Pickle and Bow won the challenge, making Paper, OJ, Bow, Taco, Apple, and Marshmallow up for elimination. But just like the first episode, no voting. Episode 13 Marshmallow and Apple had to face each other in an elimination tiebreaker after both got 3 votes. Apple answered the math question MePhone had asked correctly before a syllable came out of Marshmallow's mouth, thus eliminating Marshmallow. The next contest was wrest'l'''ing and it went in tournament bracket. Taco destroyed Bow and won the challenge, leaving Pickle, Bow, Paper, OJ, and Apple up for elimination. Episode 14 It appears that Lightbulb and the other eliminated have survived Bomb's explosion, and they escape using a tree for a boat, which happens to be the next challenge. Pickle and Taco won with many contestants, and OJ and Paper got only the backstabbers. I forgot to mention Apple was eliminated! Episode 15 '''WOAH BFDI ASSETS WOAH '''Thou next challenge was to get from Point 8 to Point Beat without falling off. Since OJ was having problems, Paper gave him the win. (That's why I was so generous of playing as Paper in this camp.) Bow was eliminated. Episode 16 Wow, look at that, Final 4! Speaking of which, Pickle was eliminated by viewer vote, and Paper was eliminated by Pickle vote. That leaves OJ and Taco. WHO WILL WIN THIS MONSTROSITY?! Episode 17a and 17b Taco and OJ race for the gold in this episode. And OJ won by a close call. Taco refused to lose, and stole his money! OJ got it back though. And he appeared. Category:Blog posts